ι ωση'т ℓєανє уσυ
by TheMadQueen6
Summary: [Walking Dead AU Late Night with Cry and Russ вreαтнιɴɢ ιɴ тнe cнeмιcαlѕ productions] Scott Jund and Snake must survive in this new hell.
1. Chapter 1

"Jund," Snake coughed, blood painting his face a deep crimson. "Go,"

"No," Scott said, practically dragging the man down the street. The thugs would soon catch up with them if they stopped.

"I'm done for. Leave me for them,"

"_If you think I am leaving you behind you are out of your mind_!" Snake smiled weakly. Scott dragged Snake to

a hardware store that seemed abandoned. He had to break a window to get in, but in this world, it didn't matter. You were either alive or dead and you'll do anything to keep your heart beating.

Scott sat Snake down behind the counter and crouched next to him.

"Where the hell are you?!" one of the thugs yelled. They were close, a little too close.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" another one yelled. The yelling became distant after a few minutes. When the voices were almost gone, Scott looked over at Snake. He was pale from blood loss.

"Goddammit Snake," Scott took Snake's hand and made him press it over his bleeding stomach. "Stay here. I'll find something to fix you up," Scott got up and walked through the aisles. This place had been scavenged already, but there had to be something to fix Snake up. He made his way down the last aisle. He couldn't believe his eyes as he picked up a medical kit.

Cold metal hit his temple. "Who are you and why are you here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Written by Oceloti

He froze, trying to subdue the panic that bubbled up inside him. His eyes flicked back and forth, trying to think of the best way to get out of the situation without any shots being fired.

"I asked you a question," the voice hissed. "Answer me." The gun pushed against his temple even more, the safety clicking off.

Frantically, Scott gasped, "I'm Scott Jund. I…" he trailed off slightly. "I'm only here to look for supplies." He raised his voice, but the other man didn't notice. "I was gonna take this, to use later… in case I get hurt." He tipped his chin slightly towards the medical kit, trying not to make the movement too sudden.

"To use later? You're not bitten, right?"

"No! No."

The other man fell silent, taking a few seconds before pulling the gun back slightly. "Turn around."

Scott swallowed but did as he was told. The man with the gun kept the barrel near Scott's face, but he forced himself to look past the silver handgun. Neither the long, dark blond bangs nor the musty glasses hid the suspicious glare in his blue eyes. Behind him stood a small woman with her red hair pulled into a ponytail, her eyes scanning over the store. Scott prayed she wouldn't look behind the counter.

"Are you alone?" the man asked, moving the gun a bit closer to remind Scott that it was still there, and the safety was still off.

"Uh… yes."

The man glared harder, if possible. "Are you sure about that?" A finger moved from the trigger guard to the trigger.

The woman pulled his arm gently. "C'mon, Russ. He doesn't know anything about Spoon."

Russ grumbled but relaxed a little, taking a step away from Scott, who released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Fine. Leave. Right now."

He quickly scampered away from the two but held on to the medical kit.

"No, you're leaving that behind. You obviously don't need it."

Scott looked from the kit to Russ, his mouth gaping. He really needed it for Snake, who was still behind the counter. "But I-"

"You said you were taking it for later. You'll be fine. Leave it."

Scott fell silent. There was no way Snake would live another day without the kit, but Russ was never going to let him leave with it. The Dual Berettas in his chest holster felt awfully warm as he rethought his plan.

"Russ," the woman said gently, "just let him have it." Russ waved for a moment, rethinking. "He's obviously not going to give it to us, and if you shoot, the thugs will hear. It's not worth it."

Russ sighed and turned away. "Fine. Get out."

Scott quickly scooped up the kit and got to his feet, scurrying to the front entrance. He slowed a bit as he passed the counter, but didn't dare to look behind it in case Russ was still watching. He cautiously opened the door and walked into the street, turning back to the building. Upon seeing a fire escape, he climbed it as fast as he could, pulling himself up to the roof. He crept along the side to the back, peering over the edge until he could see the back door. He decided to wait until he saw Russ and the


	3. Chapter 3

Kirby stood in the doorway of an abandoned house. "Come out, come out," he yelled inside. No response. He moved on.

"We're not gonna find 'em boss," Zeigs said.

"Keep looking," Kirby said. "They've gotta be out here somewhere. And we ain't lettin' him get away with our supplies," The crew kept searching until they reached the countryside.

"Zeigs told ya," Chris said. "We didn't find them,"

"Shut the fuck up Chris," Kirby said. He scowled. How could he let the two get away? "Let's just get back to the base,"

* * *

Russ heard a groan from behind the counter. He had his gun ready and walked to see what made the sound. Snake sat there, his hand over his bleeding stomach.

"Who the hell are you?" Russ demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Snake asked through gritted teeth. The pain was really bad.

"I asked first,"

"Snake,"

"Who are you with?"

"A man," Snake said. Russ eyed his wound. "I'm not bitten. Thugs raided out base and I was shot. My partner pulled me in here away from them,"

"That asshole lied to us," Russ said, putting his gun down.

"Russ," Red said. "Let it go. He was only trying to protect his friend. Need I remind you of Spoon?" Russ scowled and turned away from Snake and walked past Red.

"Fix him up will ya? And if he is bitten, don't hesitate to shoot him," Russ said, grabbing the front door handle. "I'm going to find that asshole,"


End file.
